


Memories make People

by owlgirl375



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Happy Hybrid Day, Hybrid Child!Jenny, Hybrid Child!Leo, Hybrid Child!Rey, Hybrid Wastebasket, Impossible Winter and Impossible Canary in a poly relationship, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlgirl375/pseuds/owlgirl375
Summary: Constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy Hybrid Day!





	Memories make People

Jenny Tyler had experienced many things. She had faced down her father’s worst enemies alongside him, made a name for herself, outside of the TARDIS. Currently, she was facing something quite rare in her travels.

Boredom.

As the Doctor was guarding a vault for a thousand years or so, Jenny was sitting at a wooden table as a 'substitute' for a university class. Or, rather, from the torso up, Jenny was laying on a wooden table and staring at the TARDIS, hoping UNIT or someone else would call. Or hoping, wishing _anything_ would happen, so she wouldn’t be bored out of her skull-

The TARDIS must’ve heard her (silent)cries for action, because the phone rang at that precise moment.

"Hello?"

The voice who answered was unexpected, yet welcome.

_"Jenny?"_

_"Clara?_ Did-did something happen between you and...Danny?" Jenny asked hesitantly. When she had last seen her friend, they had parted ways after the Cybermen and Missy.

A beat of silence. Then-  
_"Yeah, Danny and I...we had a falling out..."_  
"Oh, I’m-I’m sorry. Do you want to go for a trip , for old times sake?"  
_"No, no, thanks, I’m really busy with work. I moved to New York, I wanted to work at UNIT, but they forwarded me to SHIELD.”_  
"Why did you call, if you’re so busy?" Jenny inquired skeptically, wondering if the slight suspicion she held of Clara lying to them about Danny was true.  
_"I wanted to call a friend,"_ Clara replied, on the defensive. _"I’m more than entitled to that, it’s my life!"_ an uncomfortable silence fell. Then-  
_"I’ve got a girlfriend."_  
"Really? Who?" Jenny asked, genuinely curious and thankful for a change in topic.  
_"Becky Barnes."_  
Another moment of silence.  
"I’m sorry, I must’ve heard incorrectly," Jenny said, smiling and hoping it was a joke. "Did you say you were seeing _the Winter Soldier?_ "  
_"No, you heard correctly."_ Jenny resisted the urge to groan. Why did Clara run _towards_ danger rather than _away_?  
Clara continued, _"Apparently, one of my echoes met both Becky and Steve in the 1940s."_  
"Well, I hope you call back soon," Jenny replied cheerfully. Clara was obviously happy in New York. "Wait, did you meet a guy named Leo Fitz there?"  
_"Yeah, we're friends. He mentioned both you and the Doctor a few times and says hi."_  
"Oh, good." Jenny said, relieved. Clara still didn’t know... "Bye." She hung up without hearing Clara's reply.  
"Excuse me,"someone piped up behind Jenny. She turned around to see a dark-skinned woman. Looking into the woman's face, Jenny was instantly reminded of River Song.  
"Is that decorative?" The woman asked(Jenny had seen her during the lectures, but struggled to remember her name).  
"Of course it’s decorative. I assembled it in here," Jenny lied.  
"Then how does it receive calls? Does it send calls, too?"  
Well, wasn’t someone Sherlock. Jenny withheld any snarky comments. Instead, she replied,while walking and sitting at the chair she had been sitting at before Clara's phone call, "I brought you here to talk about you attending my lectures, not decorative police boxes, Miss Potts. You’re not a student here."

* * *

It wasn’t until December that Clara called again. Over time, Jenny and Bill had become well acquainted.  
_"I’ve got another girlfriend. Sara Lance."_ Jenny wanted to groan.  
"Did something happen between you and Becky?" She asked instead.  
_"No, I’m still dating Jane."_  
"Oh," Jenny realized.  
_"So, what happened on Gallifrey?"_ Clara asked.  
"Oh, they were holding a big celebration for Dad when I left. I got bored, wanted to go back to time travel, saving planets and civilizations and running." The lie was easier than expected. Better to have Clara believe that the duo had found happiness.  
After the call, Jenny decided to punch in random coordinates in the TARDIS.  
_Five minutes...just five minutes..._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Happy Hybrid Day!


End file.
